He
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Another failure, and Vega is left alone. As he bleeds, he sees a beautiful figure who looks darkly similar to him. Is it reflection? Is his mind playing tricks on him?


Blue eyes open to look at the mirror in front of him. He lets his claw dance down the glass, making sure not to cut through the surface.

He has been mocked again. The Dictator laughed at him again. Failed a mission again. His prey had gotten away.

Reported to the Dictator, he was slapped and beaten. He didn't ask why. He took his beating like a man.

Now left alone, with only his beaten reflection glaring back at him, he punches through the mirror, letting the glass shards cut his arms open. He bleeds. He watches as the blood falls with delicate grace, down to the carpet below. He is entranced. His blue eyes watch, open with happiness, he is pleased as the liquid gushes out more.

"Give me more...more.."

An exotic glare at the delicious liquid, he licks the blood. Tastes its mercury taste within his tongue. He swallows, he smiles, licks his lips, colors them red. He moans. Arousal at the sight of blood. He knows its his, yet he cares not.

"Delicious."

A manic laugh explodes from his throat, leaves his lips like a symphony.

"Ahhh...beautiful.."

He looks into another mirror of his, a larger one he keeps against the wall. After all, it is a gentleman's privilege to be able to be this beautiful. He watches the blood fall from his wrist, and drinks it again. He takes a rose from his bedside, puts it into his mouth and dances.

That's when he sees it.

Terrified, he jumps. The figure jumps. He holds his claws defensively. The figure holds his claws defensively.

His blue eyes are perplexed. Was he so far intoxicated into his own blood that he had not realized someone had entered his room?

A spring breeze flew into the room, his crimson curtains dancing in the air, the moon glares into the bedroom, the figure in front of his eyes shining in its glare.

He is his height. He wears the same frame. He shows the same legs. His skin as pale. His features are as his. He is beautiful. Yet, his hair is black. His eyes are a darker shade of blue.

He wears his leggins. Purple, blue and white at that. He is topless, letting the cool breeze hit against his muscular, and decorated, painted chest. Hairless, his skin is a porcelain smooth.

He is beautiful.

He moves closer to Vega. Somehow, the Spanish ninja loses his claws, when his hands are taken in by the stranger. Their fingers entwine. He moves. They dance a synchronized dance of beauty and grace. Vega is taken into the stranger's arms.

He looks upon him. He speaks not, but the look on his face is of a happy smile. He is pleased. He takes the flower from his mouth, puts it into his own mouth. He ignores the thorns as they cut through the thin tissue of his lips. He cares not if he bleeds.

And again, Vega is intoxicated.

The sight of blood draws his lips near. They press to each other. They taste the blood, a synchronized dance. Vega cuts him open. He bleeds. Three claws deep against the chest. Vega presses his nails to the chest. He flinches not. He moans. He exhales. He watches the blood. He lets the wet tongue move down his chest. He lets the tongue taste his blood.

He wants more.

He needs more.

He craves more.

Vega looks at the desperation in the figures' eyes. They move in sync, with beauty, with elegance. A butterfly flies through the room, sprinkling them with extacy.

He wants to speak. He finds no words can express the beauty before him.

Eyes speak all the words. He finds himself lost.

But as a butterfly spreads its wings, the figure is gone.

All is left is bedsheets dyed in blood.

Vega sighs, looks around the dark room. It smells of blood, he can't get enough. Yet his mind trails to the beauty.

Looking into the mirrors around him, his mind is left with nothing but emptiness and sorrow. A cool breeze hits him again, he has suddenly become too numb to feel. Alone, Vega clutches his claws. He hugs himself, and he begins to bleed again.

Was this all a dream?

Or was it only my reflection?

* * *

><p>So have you figured it out? There was a reason why I capitalized "He" all the time. The figure in question is none other than Zhang He, of Dynasty Warriors fame-look him up if you haven't. They look exactly the same, and I think make an adorable couple. Well...other than Bison x Vega of course.<p>

Angsty Vega is angsty and so cute.


End file.
